starlightexpressmusicalfandomcom-20200215-history
Dinah
A sweet and affectionate dining car who is best friends with Pearl. Her love interest in the show is Greaseball, the reigning champion. Role Dinah begins the show in an established relationship with Greaseball, friends with the other coaches as well as Caboose in the freight train. After the first race, she objects to Greaseball and Caboose working together to wipe out the competition, leading to Greaseball dumping her. Caboose then sings "There's Me" to remind her she has a friend. Heart-broken Dinah starts Act 2 still very emotional about being dumped, objecting to being passed around in "The Rap" but her objections are ignored as everyone tells her "Shut it, Dinah!". It's all too much, and when Pearl takes up with Greaseball right in front of her, she breaks down, telling the other coaches Ashley, Buffy and Belle how she's been "UNCOUPLED". Her friends advise her to fight back, echoing Greaseball's initial entrance in "Girls' Rolling Stock". Purse then invites Dinah to race with Electra, and she grudgingly agrees to go, "Unless Greaseball changes his mind!" Electra and Dinah make an unhappy race pair, neither wanting to be with the other, and after the Uphill Final, Dinah decides she'd rather be on her own than race with Electra and dumps him in "Dinah's Disco". While Electra scrambles for another partner, Dinah waits for Greaseball. When he seems quite content with Pearl, Dinah flees in tears again. Finally, Greaseball is wrecked after his schemes backfired, but Dinah still loves him, and accepts his apology even though he can't spell "S.O.R.R....R.Y". Personality Dinah is a sweet, lovable, Southern dining car who is a hopeless romantic. In the original production, it was suggested that Dinah's relationship with Greaseball was abusive, in a scene between Greaseball, Dinah, and the Sleepers, immediately following "Pumping Iron": Following the first race, Dinah stands up to Greaseball, calling him on his cheating, showing she has principles and a conscience, but rather than listen to her, he roughly throws her away and she lands in a heap, crying. She apologises but he ignores her, which reinforces the idea that he takes her for granted and doesn't care about her feelings. Dinah spends the rest of the show distracted by him, a lot of the time upset. But in the end she is re-united with him, teaching a dubious message of "Stand by your man", despite his behaviour. In 2018, the Bochum production underwent significant revisions for the show's 30th anniversary. These updates gave Dinah's character a different angle - she is now sassy and confident through act 1, to suddenly distraught in act 2 when she sings "UNCOUPLED". Girls' Rolling Stock has now been cut from the production. Appearance Dinah Design 1.jpg Dinah Design 2.jpg Gallery Dinah L84 Frances Ruffelle 1.jpg|London, 1984 Dinah Uk05 Tanya Robb.jpg|UK Tour, 2005 Dinah b15 Emma Prosser 1.jpg|Bochum, 2015 Cast London Broadway Japan / Australia Tours Bochum, Germany US Tour 1989 - 1991 Las Vegas 1993 - 1997 US Tour 2003 - 2004 UK Tours 2004 - 2008 NZ Tour 2009 UK Tour 2012-2013 Category:Characters Category:Coaches